


[Podfic] Without Creativity

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Another Crowley and Aziraphale through the ages fic, with some heavy symbolism thrown in for good measure.





	[Podfic] Without Creativity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646150) by [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook). 

Available for streaming or download on [Dropbox](http://www.dropbox.com/s/cuofzoz5zyegp3o/Without%20Creativity.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to [htebazytook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook) for letting me podfic this wonderful fic. 
> 
> This is a good deal more plot based than what I've podficc'd to date (don't worry, they get down to business!) and as this is a pre-series fic, I very much enjoyed the different, less soft, dynamic in Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship. There's a fantastic humour that runs throughout, the dialogue in particular is delightfully sarcastic and realistic.


End file.
